Flexible Funding Model-Infrastructure Development and Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Programs (U18) / Rapid Response Team Maintenance Funding Option (Track 2) Summary/Abstract Introduction The Mississippi State Department of Health Division of Food Protection (MSDH FP) is applying for funding under the cooperative agreement with the Food and Drug Administration, Funding Opportunity Announcement (FOA) Number RFA-FD-18-001, Flexible funding Model-Infrastructure Development and Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Program (U118) / Rapid Response Team maintenance funding option. The MSDH FP meets the below eligibility requirements outlined in the FOA. Discussion Prior to receiving the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) /Rapid Response Team (RRT) grant funds, the MSDH FP was unable to execute the MFRPS/RRT programs. The MFRPS cooperative agreement allowed the MSDH FP to hire key personnel to move the manufactured food program forward to implement required elements of the MFRPS. Furthermore, the RRT funds enabled the MSDH FP to assemble and train essential personnel for food-related incidents. The Flexible Funding Model-Infrastructure Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Programs/Rapid Response Team grant will provide the MSDH FP with the necessary funding to provide staff with the support needed to maintain the requirements set forth in the MFRPS, maintain a trained RRT staff, and maintain necessary equipment/supplies in the event of a food-related incident. Results Through previous MFRPS/RRT funding, the MSDH FP program has investigated, developed, written and implemented procedures for the regulatory program for MSDH MFRPS, Standards 1-10 and for rapid response to food emergencies. The Flexible Funding Model-Infrastructure Maintenance for State Manufactured Food Regulatory Programs grant will provide the MSDH FP Staff the resources needed to continue maintenance and improvements to the MFRPS, Standards 1-10 and to the best practices of the RRT.